Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 6 (Fantasy fun)
Fantasy fun is the sixth episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *KELLIE and Chats imagine to go to an aquarium and visit lots of fish. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 17 (Imagination). *CHARLI pretends to be a fish. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 1 (Family celebrations). *NATHAN imagines being a superhero of a video game. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 4 (Head). *CHARLI flies with a super cape. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 15 (I can fix it). *KATHLEEN makes fairy bread for her fairy friend. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 30 (Silly). *CHARLI sings about shining stars. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 34 (Outer space). *TIM climbs a mountain and listens to his echo. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 10 (Outside living). *CHARLI pretends to be an old tin can. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 8 (Outdoor games). *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a girl (Kellie) who loves her bed because she can pretend to travel anywhere like the jungle, where she meets a hippo (Tim), a toucan (Kathleen) and a jungle girl (Charli). Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 2 (Special places). Gallery Kellie_S6_E6.png Charli_S6_E6_1.png Nathan_S6_E6.png Charli_S6_E6_2.png Kathleen_S6_E6.png Charli_S6_E6_3.png Tim_S6_E6.png Charli_S6_E6_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E6.png Songlets ;Word play In your imagination, come along and see these fabulous fun fish fantasy Big fish, small fish, thin and fat, one like an angel, one like a cat Friendly fish, fantastic fish, fluorescent pink and green All the colours of the rainbow right here for us to see. In your imagination, come along and see these fabulous fun fish fantasy Big fish, small fish, thin and fat, one like an angel, one like a cat Friendly fish, fantastic fish, fluorescent pink and green All the colours of the rainbow right here for us to see. ;Body move #01 Swim, swim, swim through the deep blue sea ..., quick as you can be Over and under, swim against a tide Swim, swim, swim with your family by your side. Swim, swim, swim through the deep blue sea ..., quick as you can be Over and under, swim against a tide Swim, swim, swim with your family by your side. ;Shapes in space I am super, super Nathan Flying with my cape A belt that gives me power Boots to walk in outer space I can swim deep underwater Rescue kittens from a tree I can fight the raging fire Super Nathan That's me! I'm super, super Nathan Flying with my cape A belt that gives me power Boots to walk in outer space I can swim deep underwater Rescue kittens from a tree I can fight the raging fire Super Nathan That's me! ;Body move #02 My super cape makes me super strong whenever I put it on I can run super fast, faster than a train It helps me fly, faster than a plane I can leap tall buildings few at a time Super cape is really fun, my super cape is really fun. My super cape makes me super strong whenever I put it on I can run super fast, faster than a train Helps me fly, faster than a plane I can leap tall buildings few at a time Super cape is really fun, my super cape is really fun. ;Puzzles and patterns If I were a fairy with soft fluffy wings I'd fly all about and do fabulous things I'd grant lots of wishes and play with the flowers I'd fly and I'd play for hours and hours If I were a fairy with soft fluffy wings I'd fly all about and do fabulous things. If I were a fairy with soft fluffy wings I'd fly all about and do fabulous things I'd grant lots of wishes and dance with the flowers I'd fly and I'd play for hours and hours If I were a fairy with soft fluffy wings I'd fly all about and do fabulous things. ;Body move #03 Diamond stars for us to see, shining down on you and me Shimmery and silver bright, shining in the sky at night Silver light, silver bright, such a beautiful shimmering light Shimmery and silver bright, shining in the sky at night. Diamond stars for us to see, shining down on you and me Shimmery and silver bright, shining in the sky at night Silver light, silver bright, such a beautiful shimmering light Shimmery and silver bright, shining in the sky at night. ;Making music Yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay hee hoo, sing it back to me (Yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay hee hoo) Do the echo copy me? Come on, repeat it (Repeat it, repeat it), echo after me (After me, after me) Yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay hee hoo, sing it back to me (Back to me). Yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay hee hoo, sing it back to me (Yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay hee hoo) Do the echo copy me? Come on, repeat it (Repeat it, repeat it), echo after me (After me, after me) Yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay, yodel-o ho lay hee hoo, sing it back to me (Back to me). ;Body move #04 Crash-bang, knocking down over I go. Crash-bang, knocking down over I go. Crash-bang, knocking down over I go. ;Sharing stories Watch me sail, watch me float down a deep jungle stream My bed is a boat on a river of dreams. We can sail, we can float down a deep jungle stream This bed is a boat on a river of dreams. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about dreaming Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about fantasy Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about computers Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about video games Category:Ep about super heroes Category:Ep about fairies Category:Ep about fairy bread Category:Ep about bread Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about stars Category:Ep about echoes Category:Ep about mountains Category:Ep about copying Category:Ep about yodeling Category:Ep about tins Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about beds Category:Ep about jungle Category:Ep about rivers Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about hippos Category:Ep about toucans Category:Ep about waterfalls